


Let's Try This One More Time...

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Time Travel, Tony Doesn't Want To Be Friends With The Avengers, Tony Wants To Fix Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Tony's given a second chance and sent back. He's got a plan of sorts...and has a lot of things set in motion. He's preparing to take the fight to space because he can't wait for the Earth governments to catch up and believe him about an armor around the world.He's very tired and doesn't care about the drama....and accepts that the Avengers weren't really his friends. The Avengers are confused and worried about Tony.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Let's Try This One More Time...

Tony knows about second chances. Despite thinking he isn’t worth them, he gets them every once in a while. The chaos that is the future happens and he’s not sure exactly how but he’s back one day. 

He’s back on earth. Not everything’s gone to shit. There’s still time. 

Dear god, there’s still time! 

He nearly chokes a bit when he’s down in his labs and asks, “Jarvis? You here, buddy?” and gets a_ “For you sir? Always.” _

Jarvis is confused a bit when Tony breaks down for a moment and tries to help him through what he thinks is a panic attack. It works and Tony collects himself. 

_ “Are you alright, sir?” _

“Yeah, bud. Come on. We have work to do.” 

And thus he begins to work. He locks himself away in his workshop and improves his armor with nanotech. He begins to build a spacecraft that will get him as far as he needs to go, with containers for enough food to last him a very long time. 

He had a lot of ideas for the earth, but he had little clue on some things that’ll go beyond. But he’ll cross that bridge when he gest to it. He wasn’t sure if Thor was looking for the stones yet, but someone should. He also wanted to find Nebula. Though he knew the Nebula that existed at this moment wasn’t his Big Blue Meanie, he still had to find her and help her. Being alone in space sucked. Feeling the way she did because of Thanos was something he had to remedy and as soon as possible. 

His space tech would take some time, but he was moving as fast as he could. 

The Avengers called to him, asking for help. He sent suits and Rhodey in his place(after making modifications to the War Machine armor of course). He thinks they’re worried about him being holed away but he doesn’t care. He’s got a project on his hands. A mission he won’t fail. 

He has Happy reach out to Peter Parker and offers him an actual apprenticeship with him. The kid’s smart and Tony knows he’s already been bitten. Peter’s a little more than shocked when Tony tells him during their interview that he knows. He doesn’t reveal that he’s somehow from the future, but tells him that he needs help...and that he’s one of the few people who he could trust. 

Peter begins to show up more and more at the Tower. 

Tony sometimes can’t believe the Tower’s still standing and being used for the Avengers. 

But it is. And he runs into Bruce one day as he and Peter are heading back to the labs. 

“Tony? You’re here?” 

“You do realize it’s literally _ my _ name on this building right?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, looking bored. 

He surprised Bruce when he decided to scratch the Ultron project completely. Shocked was more like. Tony would have loved it if Bruce and he had become friends, but Bruce was so used to being alone and was too guarded. Tony was now too tired to try and befriend him as the old him did. They may have spoken the same language of science but...that wasn’t enough. 

Tony had very little friends and he accepted that now. And it wasn’t in the Avengers. Did he feel angry with them? Some of them. But mostly he’s just tired. He wants to complete this mission. Once he does that...he’ll consider what comes next. If there even is a next for him. 

“Yeah, but we uh...we haven’t seen you in a while. And you locked up your labs. No one’s been able to get in...who’s this?” 

“Peter Parker! And holy cow you’re Bruce Banner!” Pere exclaimed. Bruce was probably thinking he was going to be recognized because the Hulk. Peter then said with a big smiled, “You’re one of the most renowned scientists ever! It’s an honor to meet you, sir!” 

“Easy kid,” Tony told him fondly. “You can get an autograph later. We’ve got work to do.” Then he walked passed Bruce and towards his labs.

“Oh, right. It really was awesome meeting you, Mr. uh I mean Doctor Banner, sir.” And ran after Tony. 

* * *

He tries to get Steve alone but that’s nearly impossible and the guy’s worried about him apparently. He’s being flanked by Barton, Romanoff, and Wilson who he assumes is brought in to help with Tony’s absence. 

“Hey, there princess...finally decided to make yourself known?” Clint asks with his usual, but casual snark. There’s not as much heat like there would be from his time. 

Tony ignores him and hands Steve a stack of papers. 

“What’s this?” He asks.

“Legal papers. There’s still a lot left to do, you’ll have to keep following up but hey, you got one of the best legal teams money can buy.” Tony answers. 

“What kind of papers?” Sam asked. 

“To help clear Barnes’ name,” Tony tells them. 

All of their eyes widened and Steve starts skimming through the papers before he’s looking at Tony in disbelief. 

“Tony...how…?” Natasha asks.

“Really? I’m me. Anyway...The laws aren’t caught up with a lot of the recent waves of crimes. HYDRA’s been a real bitch. There’ll be governments who won’t accept some of these terms or will try to fight it. But...once you find him, work with the legal team and they’ll try to help. Later.” Tony turns to walk away. 

Steve hands Natasha the papers and tells them to wait there while he goes after Tony. 

“Hey! Tony...uh...how do I even begin? Thanks doesn’t cover it. I….I should have told you. But...why haven’t you been with us?” Steve asked, confused and somewhat hurt. 

“I don’t really want to see your face if I’m honest,” Tony tells him. It’s a lot more to do with how he felt with the Steve from the future. But seeing this Steve, looking up the dates and knowing that this Steve knows...it just brings it all back. 

“What? Why not?” Steve demanded. 

“...I know about Barnes. And my parents.” Tony says and watches Steve’s reaction. 

Steve’s eyes widen and there’s fear and panic in them. “Tony…”

Tony raises his hand. “Like I said. I don’t wanna see your face. I’m working through it but I can’t know for sure what this would do to us in the field.” Except he does and he doesn’t have the energy to deal with it a second time. “I’ve left a few things with your people you might want to look into. But as for me? I’m just a consultant and really, you guys still can’t afford me.” 

This time he does walk away. But not before he hears Clint ask, “What does that mean? What about Barnes and his folks?” 

He doesn’t hear if Steve told them or not, but at this point...what did it matter? 

* * *

The Avengers deal with HYDRA and with powered twins. Tony’s called in to help. He does and he brings along Spider-Man. Things turn out different. Wanda still isn’t a fan of his, but she’s majorly confused on what to do with those feelings when he saves her brother from being killed. 

He doesn’t stick around long enough to know if they stay or not, but he assumes Steve wants them to join the Avengers. 

* * *

“_Space_?” Rhodey demanded incredulously. 

Tony nodded seriously. “Space, Platypus.” 

“Tony, you can’t be seriously considering going out there. What about what happened in New York?” 

“This is exactly why I’m going.” Before Rhodey could begin his rant, Tony did his best to explain. “I can’t tell you exactly how but I know what’s coming. Earth isn’t ready. The laws are primitively behind, it’s almost laughable. While we’re down here trying to explain to the politicians why the defense mechanisms up in space is important, it’ll be too late. And I can’t sit around and wait for that blow to come.” 

“You wanna strike first?” Rhodey asked. 

Tony could see him already mentally preparing to follow Tony wherever needed. It made him smile a bit. 

“Not exactly. Not a strike...but act first, yes.” 

“Okay. When do we leave?” 

“We don’t. Just me.” Tony said. 

“No!” Rhodey shook his head. “No way.” 

“Yes way. I need you here, Rhodes. I need you here continuing to fight the fight the way the lawman says. To keep me updated on things here. To keep an eye on a few things I got my eyes on.”

“You can’t go out there alone.” 

“I won’t be alone. I got Jarvis.” Tony shrugged it off.

“Tones…” 

“The threat is real, Rhodey. And Iron Man’s going to handle things. You gotta trust me on this.”

“Is there any way I can change your mind?” 

“No. I’ve got everything already planned,” Tony told him with a smirk. 

“Let me come with you. Please.” 

Tony smiled warmly at him but shook his head. “I’m going to explain a few more things...and I’ll tell you why I need you here.” 

* * *

When Ross demands a meeting with the Avengers to talk about the Accords, he’s expecting Tony to be there. All of the other Avengers minus Thor who went back home are there. 

Ross turns to Rhodey after giving a summary of why this happened, and asks, “Where’s Stark?”

“Off planet,” Rhodey answers as he begins to read through the Accords. 

“What?” Ross demands. 

“What?” Steve and a few others match. 

Peter’s peeking over Rhodey’s shoulder trying to read when he looks up and begins to explain. “Mr. Stark’s off-planet.” 

“Who are you?” Ross asks.

“Um...Mr. Stark’s intern. I’m shadowing Mr. War-Machine, sir.” 

“Colonel Rhodes, what is the meaning of this?” Ross demanded once more. 

“Tony says a threat is coming. But that our planet’s governments would be too busy with things like this to see the bigger picture.” He waves the Accords around. “He knew no one would agree to his terms of a security system and so…he went to deal with the problem on their terms.” 

“Alone?” Steve demanded. 

“Mr. Stark’s upgraded his suit...and he has Jarvis.” Peter supplied. 

“But still alone.” Natasha echoed. 

“He didn’t want to get you guys involved. Variety of reasons. And look, there’s nothing left to be done. He left over a week ago. There’s no calling him back.” Rhodes said before he pulled out his phone and emailed something to Ross. “Stark Lawyers have come with something like what you want but that better fits what we’re willing to accept. Read it over and we’ll be in contact. Come along Peter.” 

* * *

“Stark? Why are you on Asgard?” Thor asked as he approached him. 

Tony looked over and shrugged. He’s been there a few days already. He’s waiting to have an audience with Odin but he’s not sure if it’ll happen. “Waiting to speak with your father.” 

Thor frowned, “What about?” 

“Infinity Stones…”

Thor’s eyes widened, “You know of them? Are the rest of the Avengers with you?”

Tony shook his head. “They’re...no. I’m here on my own. I know what’s coming...and I can’t sit around waiting. So I left earth. It’s my first stop on my journey.”

“I don’t understand why the others are not with you. But no matter! I’m here now. Come, I’ll show you to the palace. We’ll find my father and see if he’s occupied.” Thor said leading the way to the throne room. 

* * *

Odin couldn’t see them at the moment. Thor apologized but Tony wasn’t surprised. It reminded him a lot about his father and not seeming important enough for even five minutes. 

Thor shows him to a room he’ll be staying with and even offers to find him a set of Asgardian clothes. Thor tried to joke with Tony but he wasn’t feeling like bantering back. Thor disappears to do something that he won’t tell Tony about, but comes back around what he assumes is dinner time. Or Thor finds Tony staring out of a balcony and invites him to have dinner in the dining room.

Tony declines. He’s had some fruit from the bowl in his room. It’s enough for now, he thinks. 

Thor comes back into the room with two plates full of meat and veggies. He goes to the balcony to fetch Tony, but Tony declines again. 

“You must eat, friend,” Thor said softly as he notices Tony’s state. “And perhaps rest after. Your journey has been long. I am rather impressed that you made it this far.”

“I made it pretty far, yeah. But then I was brought here by your friend with the golden eyes.” Tony said. 

“Heimdal? He brought you here? Why?” 

Tony shrugged. “It was a long shot honestly. I...I prayed I guessed. He heard. Next thing I know, I’m flying through a Mario Cart level.” 

“Well then, Heimdal must agree that your meeting with my father will be informative. That only means you should eat. You’ll need your strength.” 

“Don’t you have more..._princely_ matters to attend to? I don’t need a babysitter.” 

Thor frowned, “What’s the matter? I know you are rather...odd, but this seems a bit more hostile than usual. I am just being a friend.” 

“Were we ever?” Tony asks bluntly. 

“Pardon?” 

“Friends. We worked together, sure. Became teammates, whatever. But...I don’t think we were ever friends.” Tony says honestly. 

That hurt more than Thor realized. But he tried to smile, “Then we can be friends starting now!” 

“Considering what we’re trying to stop...I don’t think making friends is the smartest move, Point Break.” 

“You shouldn’t think that way, Stark,” Thor said with a frown. 

“Why not? Besides, you’ve met me already. You’re not missing out much.” 

* * *

“You’re far from home.” 

Tony looked to the speaker and wasn’t too shocked to see Loki. He shrugged. “I’m far from the place I’m from...not sure if it’s home though.” 

“Hmm. It’s odd. I could say the same.” Loki says as he does a bit of magic and summons to goblets and offers one to Tony. 

“Cyanide?” Tony cheekily asked. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “You offered me a drink. Thought I’d return the favor.” 

He accepted the goblet but didn’t drink from it. He swirled it around before he asks, “What do you want?” 

“To know what the hell it is you’re thinking,” Loki replied as casually as possible but Tony saw how sharp his eyes were. Reading every movement Tony made. 

“Yeah, well...get in line.”


End file.
